BIG TIME RUSH: Wondering Worldwide
by treehatsrock
Summary: Gaby and logan were loves young dream, untill their brief romance was cut short in its tracks. Moving to germany, Gaby promised logan that she would keep in contact. But logan had other ideas. Logan soon finds out that his past is catching up... Or is it fate. (sexually explicit)
1. Chapter 1

was asked to do this story by one of the lovely people that enjoys the crap that comes out of my brain... So here it is. Hope you like it :-) xoxo treehatsrock xoxo.

Logan & Gaby: chapter 1.

"well I guess this is it then Logan... No more Texas and hello Germany!" I said looking up in to his beautiful big brown eyes.

"I wish we had one more day... To do this Gaby" he said kissing me.

I smiled as he pulled away, I had only been in Texas for 5 short weeks, my Dad had been temporarily based there in the army but we were all been shipped off to Germany early tomorrow morning moving to an American base in Ramstein .

"I think meeting you is the best thing I've ever done" I said giving him another kiss.

"Gaby... I know I haven't known you for long but I don't want to give up on this" he said taking my hand in his

I smiled he really was so adorable, I was 17 and Logan had just turned 18, he was the one that had the fantastic job of showing the new girl around school, but we ended up instantly clicking and shared our first kiss two days after I met him. I didn't really get to know any one else, all I wanted was to spend every available minute with Logan.

But now this was it.

As we sat in his room, I was saying goodbyes to a boy I honestly thought was my first love.

"I don't want to give up on us either, I will phone, email, text, write... Everything" I said

"I love you Gaby ... I want you to know that before you go" he said. I looked at him and rubbed his face with my hand.

"I love you too" I whispered, then kissed him again. "... Logan... I wanna do it... With you. Before I leave" I added, my stomach filled with nerves, I was still a virgin, I knew he wasn't.

"are you sure?" He replied

"100%" I declared.

Logan went in for the kiss that was to start a chain of events that would attach him to my heart forever.

He moved slowly, building my confidence as he undressed me and himself.

"Gaby you are beautiful" I heard him whisper as his face was just inches from my own.

I ran my fingers along his spine as he lay on top of me, he felt very warm and smooth. His body felt like it was meant for mine.

I felt his hand trail lower down to my privates. He slipped a finger inside me, playing with me, he then rubbed my clitoris. I moaned out in pleasure at this new sensation.

"I love you" I heard Logan say as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too baby" I replied breathlessly.

He entered me cautiously, knowing it was my first time, he felt so loving.

Logan felt amazing inside me, he touched every available part of my body that he could reach with his hands.

He seemed adamant that he wanted to make this count, make it the best I could ever imagine and ever want. He wanted my body to crave for his after I had gone.

I could feel the love pour out from his heart as we had sex. Logan wanted me, he loved me, I could feel it.

The feel of his penis in me, penetrating me, loving me, fucking me, sent me to cloud nine. It wasn't just what he achieved with his dick, it was how he caressed my breasts and kissed my neck at the same time.

The climax he gave me was out of this world. I felt incredible. Logan felt incredible. I could feel him pulse inside me still after he had come.

After, I lay in his arms. He held me tightly as if savouring every touch and smell he could gain from me. He was quiet, only kissing me on my forehead everytime I thought he was going to say something. I didn't ask. The moment was perfect. I just layed in his strong arms and enjoyed it.

I was very emotional when I said my final goodbyes. Logan promised we would one day be back together, he said his arms were made for me. He sealed his promise with one last kiss, then took me back home.

The following morning at 7am I left Texas for Germany, I text Logan, emailed him, wrote to him, and even tried phoning but not once did he reply back to me. He broke my heart.

That was 4 years ago now, Logan had since become a huge star in a kids cable show and a boy band.

Today was the day I would be meeting him again, although he had no clue. I was so nervous. I had moved back to the states 2 years ago, I had done catering work which led to me organising events such as weddings and parties. I had applied for a job advertised in the paper as touring co-ordinator. It wasn't until I got the call saying I had got it that I was told exactly what and who I would be Co-ordinating... Big time rush on their summer tour... Fuck!

It was my job to tell the guys where to be, get them places, check them in places, organise meet and greets and make sure they didn't get in to too much trouble or too many Late nights, I also had to travel alongside them on the tour buses.

Today was the day the tour kicked off, we were travelling up to Nevada first, I had met a couple of the tour operators but I would be meeting the band for the first time.

A chaotic round of greetings was made before we set foot on the buses. kendall had taken me under his wing, which I was grateful for. we had a quick chat in the lobby of the hotel we were all meeting in.

"guys this is Gaby, she is our new and improved Co-ordinator this year!" Kendall said as he introduced me "Gaby this is James, Carlos and Logan.." He finished.

The boys including Logan said hellos and nice to meet you, with kisses on the cheek, I had try to play it down with Logan not wanting an atmosphere and to act as a professional even though it hurt so much that he broke my heart, but he said nice to meet you, kissed me on my cheek and went and said hello to the next Newbe that was on tour.

He didn't even remember me! he had no clue that we had met and fell in love all those years ago.

He used me. I felt my broken heart break in to more pieces in that instant.

How had he not recognised me? I didn't look that different, my hair was still similar, my face still the same.

Obviously that five weeks I spent with Logan Henderson had meant so much more to me than it ever did to him.

Why did he even bother saying he loved me? Maybe it was his plan to get me in to bed.

As we set off on the bus I opted to stay with kendall, he seemed kind and took an honest interest in to my well being. Lucky for me I wasn't sleeping on the same bus as Logan but he currently sat on the one I shared with kendall, James, Dustin and one of the operators who was called Kate, they all had beds with me on the bus, the beds were ridiculously tiny. Kate didn't seem my kind of person. She seemed a bit spoilt, a bit slutty and a bit mean.

With her as my only real female company and the thought that the only person I had ever told I loved had forgotten me I felt completely miserable when I should of felt excited.

I spent my time scanning through my list of up coming things the boys had to do over the next few weeks, they included signings, a radio chat, charity event, and not to mention 33 tour dates all over the country.

I gazed over at Logan, he was happily chatting away to Dustin and James. He was still completely gorgeous, only his hair had changed really, he used to have this floppy look, he now looked so groomed. I decided then to start afresh, obviously he had no clue as to who I was so I would pretend I didn't know him and start again.

"you okay, surely your not home sick already?" Kendall asked me as he pulled his nose out of a magazine.

"no just... Its not how I expected today to go, that's all." I replied.

Kendall gave me a nod "you will get used to it, the start is always a bit odd, its fun for about five minutes untill you realise your stuck in a bus for hours on end" he smiled.

"Well tomorrow should be okay" I said scanning my schedule again "we are up at 5 for a breakfast radio show. Then gig number 1 of 33" I smiled

"have you been to one of our concerts before?" He asked

"no, this shall be my first, shame its back stage though" I replied.

"had you heard of btr before you took the job?" He then asked.

"yeah... Yeah I had heard of btr, pretty much from day one" I said as once again I looked at Logan.

I used to twitter stalk Logan on a regular basis trying to find him, maybe thinking his phone had died or I had the wrong email address and that was why he didn't reply to me. I got the shock of my life the day I realised he had hit the big time with nickelodeon.

He had only had tiny roles in a couple of shows when I had known him, I knew acting and music was his passion, getting to do both must be a dream come true for him.

"so you don't want to hear any songs then?" He said smiling and picking up his guitar that was sat next to him.

"I would love to hear some songs" I replied.

"okay this one is one of my favourites... Logan! ... LOGAN!" He called. Logan looked up from his chat then walked over

"s'up?" He said.

"I was gonna sing featuring you to Gaby, she needs cheering up" he said.

Logan, looked at me "oh I will sing in a bit, I'm just going to finish chatting to these guys" he replied to kendall.

"okay no probs" kendall agreed. "we will sing for you later then" he smiled at me, "cmon let's get in on their get to know you chat" he said dragging me over by the hand.

I sat down next to Kate, she was jibbering away about herself, mostly to James I noticed. He didn't seem overly impressed but nodded in all the right places.

"Gaby where are you from?" James asked me, to which I received a glare from Kate for.

"I was born in Seattle, but my Dad was an officer in the army so we moved around so much. He came out a couple of years ago. we are settled in Tampa bay now" I replied.

"so being on tour shouldn't bother you that much... Perfect candidate for the job!" Carlos grinned

"I hope so, I've been so nervous." I smiled. "what happened to the person I replaced? Did she get another job?"

Everyone looked at Logan and had a bit of a giggle.

"Logan happened! His handsome face gets him in to trouble" Carlos said with a grin

Kates face at this point lit up, I expect her fascination with James was now about to change to a fascination with Logan.

"oh I see" I replied quietly.

"rule number one on the bus is don't sleep with Logan, as you never return to do another tour" kendall joked.

I found it far from funny though, but put a pretend smile on my face.

Logan looked at me with a wry smile.

The journey up to Nevada was a slow and boring one, I decided it best to keep myself to myself, get on with the job at hand and not get to bogged down with the person Logan Henderson appeared to be.

the buses parked up overnight just a mile away from the venue the boys would be playing at, I woke up at 6 and got myself ready for my first day on the job.

I woke kendall up with a shake of the leg, he grunted at me, James had set his own alarm on his phone and was up already.

"kendall you have half an hour to get ready" I said shaking his leg again but harder.

"mmmm m'I'm gett'n up" he mumbled at me.

I looked at James, he rolled his eyes but gave me the look to say that he would assist in the getting up of kendall Schmidt.

I hopped off of one bus and then went on to the other. It was complete chaos in here, day two of the tour and Carlos and Logans bus was a complete state.

Clothes scattered everywhere. Beer bottles all over the place and the foam bullets of a nerf gun dotted about the carpeted floor of the bus.

I found Carlos' bunk bed with him snoring away.

"Carlos... Its time to get up, you have 30 minutes to get ready!" I said a lot louder than I had to kendall, realising the task of getting these boys up early was a very difficult thing to achieve.

I then made my way to Logans bed, "Logan time to get up" I called.

"yeah good luck with that!" He mumbled and turned away from me.

"cmon, you have half hour then the car will be here to take you to the radio station" I explained.

"yeah yeah... I'm up! stop going on!" he snapped as he sat up

"I'm just doing my job Logan so you can do yours!" I said angrily then walked out and back on to my own bus to find kendall now sat on his bed, half asleep with one sock on.

"Jesus Christ! Its like looking after children. Get dressed!" I moaned throwing kendalls duffle bag at him that had his clothes in.

He did get up and everyone was just about ready by the time the car arrived to take us to the radio station. I sat next to James on the journey. No one else seemed to be talking to me.

"you okay? you will learn that the nice approach doesn't work" James said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm fine, just didn't realise I was a glorified baby sitter that's all." I replied

James laughed at me. "we aren't that bad surely?"

"well your not but... Well he is" I said glaring at Logan.

"well at least you haven't been charmed in to his arms yet like the last one" he said.

"no those arms are definitely not made for me" I said spitefully, spitting some of Logans last words to me back at him, and possibly a bit too loud as Logan looked up from his seat in the car. He looked me up and down then glared at me as if to say he wouldn't want me anyway.

He so wasn't the Logan I used to know.

As I got the boys in to the radio station and they did their live interview promoting the latest single. I just sat and listened in.

"guys, the question on every ones lips is... Do you have girlfriends?" The host said.

A few fake laughs erupted from the boys.

"James and kendall do but Logan and I don't" Carlos answered with a smile.

"so are you looking?" The host said.

"maybe... If the right girl came along" Carlos replied.

"what about you Logan?" The host asked.

"I enjoy concentrating on my music, sometimes a pretty lady attracts my eye, but I've got no plans to get a steady girlfriend" he said in an upbeat way.

"so the single is destined to be a summer anthem, where was the video shot?" The host asked, to which I switched off and got a drink of coffee out of the vending machine while I waited for them.

That afternoon back on the bus I decided against going to the show, it was nice to have some time alone. The guys were doing last minute rehearsals.

I just layed on my bunk bed on the bus and day dreamed. The buses were now parked up inside the arena, in a large oversized garage which was used for unloading all the equipment that was used on tour.

A knock came to the door of my bus, I sat up but it opened up and Logan walked in.

"hey!" He said softly

I smiled as my greeting.

"erm ... I was just going back to my bus to grab my camera, I wanted to say sorry about this morning, your right we are all here to do a job... I just wanted to say sorry" he said again.

"its okay, mornings aren't my friend either" I replied.

"okay well no hard feelings... I best get back, the show starts soon, are you not coming?" He asked

"yeah I will be along later to see what all the fuss is about" I smiled, now changing my mind about the show.

"Okay cool" Logan smiled as he made his way back out, he had just reached the doors. "Gaby you said something today to James in the car..." He said.

"did I?" I said pretending I had no clue what he was on about.

"yeah about arms being made for you?" he said with a smile.

"oh, yeah I was just moody and tired, it meant nothing" I replied.

"oh...I thought as much!" he said with no emotion in his voice, then left.

Had he remembered? Surely he would of said something. Great! Now he hated me again after saying sorry.

I didn't bother going to the show in the end I just stayed in my bed, I phoned home, it was nice to talk to someone I knew.

I wished the tour away. I don't think I would be coming back in a hurry after it had finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan & gaby chapter 2.

As the weeks dragged by the atmosphere between Logan and I did too, it didn't help from my point of view that the mornings I did have to wake the boys up that I now found Kate in Logans bed with him.

The 4th week in and the boys kind of had three days off. The only thing they had to do was a charity event which involved them playing baseball against another load of celebrities.

i did have one problem because Dustin was unwell, he was still in bed on the bus trying to sleep it off. But it left team btr with one player down, I had pinned my hopes that the other team had someone we could pinch to make the numbers up, but no such luck.

"Gaby, why don't you just play with us? The other team have a couple of girls on it" Carlos suggested

"haha you wouldn't say that if you ever saw me swing a bat, I do want you guys to win you know!" I smiled.

"yeah but its either you play Gaby or we forfeit for not having enough... Its for charity, cmon" Carlos said patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes "okay, okay... I'm terrible though, so prepare to laugh." I smiled.

The game went well, we were currently winning, it started to fall apart when I heard Logan slate me because I didn't catch the ball, he was stood nearest to me on the pitch.

That happened three times, he was progressively getting angrier at me.

The game was tied by now, Logan had got the ball and looked quickly to see who was nearest the base to throw it to, unfortunately it was me.

I saw Logan launch the ball at me but the next thing I knew I was on the floor in agony.

"fuck! Gaby... Gabs! ... Are you okay?" I heard Logan say, I opened my eyes and saw him and kendall looking down on me.

"you threw that at my face!" I snapped as I now felt across the side of my eye where I had been hit, I looked at my hand, I was bleeding.

"I didn't mean to hit you... I'm sorry" he said.

Kendall helped me back up to my feet but I stumbled back down, my head felt light, and my knees like jelly.

A first aider came over and declared I was unfit to play so was taken off with the help of him and kendall.

While the boys finished their game I was treated in a first aid room. I declined wanting proper medical attention, I would be fine in a minute.

I collected my thoughts. had Logan threw it at my head, it looked like he had, he knew I couldn't catch. What a complete ass hole.

the boys won the game, so the mini bus ride back to where our tour buses were currently parked was an over excited one, not for me though, I didn't feel like celebrating much to be honest.

I did notice that Logan was quiet too. The entire group piled on to the other bus so Dustin could rest up. I just sat on the seats that run along the side, James had handed me an ice pack for my face.

"how you feeling now?, you've got an epic bruise coming up" he smiled

"I'm feeling pissed off that Logan threw a base ball at my head!" I snapped.

"I didn't throw it at your head Gaby, for fucks sake!" Logan argued from where he sat opposite me.

"yes you did! All through that game you were making little comments at me, I didn't even want to play, I told you I was rubbish" I shouted.

"Gaby I promise I did not mean to hit your face with that" Logan said now more calmly.

I glared at Logan and stood up "your promises mean shit to me Logan Henderson" I said tearful and walked out of the bus.

I had no where to go, the bus was my home, I just sat out on the grass.

After a few moments I heard foot steps come from behind me "go away!" I snapped

"just thought you needed a friend" kendall said as he sat next to me on the grass.

"sorry I thought you were Logan" I sniffed as I wiped away a few stray tears.

"no, just me. Gaby are you okay? the last few weeks I've noticed that you've been struggling a lot" he replied.

I looked him in the eye "I don't think I will be staying with you guys after the tour has finished put it that way" I said with a weak smile.

"that's a shame. tour life is not what its cracked up to be huh?" He asked

"no, the tour is fine, its... Well its Logan isn't all he is cracked up to be" I admitted.

"oh... Did he charm you in to bed? I must of missed that. I knew he was having a thing with Kate" kendall said.

"no... Well kind of. I used to know him, years ago, I loved him kendall. He used me, he said he loved me then just disappeared off the face of the earth" I replied.

"is that why you two are so frosty at one another?" He asked.

"I don't think he even remembers who I am" I whispered with more tears falling down my face.

"Gaby why don't you just talk to him, knowing Logan he doesn't have a clue that he winds you up... I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you with that ball" kendall said

"no I don't want to talk to him, he broke my heart kendall, I just want to forget him. I just want the tour over and done with.

several more days passed, I was once again up early to wake the boys up, I dreaded it. Kendall had become a bit more cooperative and at least set his own alarm now but James still needed to get him up for me.

Today we were headed down town in New York City to a major record the boys will spend a good few hours signing albums and posters for a multitude of fans.

I got off of my bus and walked across to Carlos and Logans, I dreaded early mornings and having to talk to him.

Once again the place was a complete state, it looked like the entire contents of their bags had been delved in to, everything was every where, you could mistake this mess for a burglary. It was chaos!

As I made my way through the crap that lay scattered on the floor, I tried to avoid stepping on things. I was just about to reach my arm out to give Carlos a shake when something caught my eye.

It was a picture of me. As I bent down to pick it up, I had to prise it out from under a magazine. As I slipped the picture out I realised it was indeed me in the photograph, next to me was Logan. A young looking Logan with floppy hair and a beautiful smile, his head was rested gently on mine.

I didn't understand how this had got here, it wasn't my photograph, I had never seen it before, although I do remember it been taken... Around 4 years ago. Logan had took it.

Carlos stirred and I dropped the picture.

"time to get up!" I blurted out.

I looked up to Logans bunk and saw kates leg dangling down, I noticed that Logan was awake and looking at me.

"you have half an hour" I whispered then walked out of the bus and back to my own.

The drive down to the record shop was long, the entire day was long. I had to sit in a small back room for most of the day while the boys signed their names over and over.

As we piled back in to the car Logan sat next to me.

"Gaby when we get back can we talk?" He said as quietly as he could.

"I don't think I have anything to talk about Logan... The tour has 4 days left then I will be gone" I replied.

"I need to explain some things though" he said.

"I think I've got all the explanations I need " I replied.

He stayed silent, I noticed kendalls eyes on me.

More days passed and finally the last day of the tour arrived, I had avoided Logan as well as I could, he seemed to have gone in to himself a bit.

"hey Gaby! I have a gift for you" kendall said as I had my head in my laptop.

I smiled "really, that's sweet. What is it?" I asked.

"Here you go" he said handing me a ticket.

I looked at it and realised it was a concert ticket for tonights show.

"we thought it would be good if you got to see us from somewhere different than just back stage all the time" he clarified.

I gave him a hug "that's really sweet, thanks kendall. You and James have been great" I said.

"its a shame you won't be staying around for next year" he replied.

"it is a shame, but for the best" I explained.

I looked down at my ticket and decided to make the most of my last night with big time rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan & gaby chapter 3.

I took my place in the crowd where my seat number was, it was fairly amusing to be around all these young girls, if they had any clue how irritating btr could actually be I expect that only a handful of people would show up for the shows.

As the concert got underway , I had to hand it to them they really were very good. They had me cheering away. It honestly was a nice way to end a very emotional few weeks. Kendall was lovely to have thought of this for me.

The dance songs came to an end and a selection of slow ones came in. I then felt nervous as I looked around to were I was positioned in the crowd.

Bloody kendall had given me a ticket smack bang in the middle of Logans section of the crowd that he is just about to enter for the song they currently sang.

I felt my heart rate quicken as I saw all the boys jump down in to the crowd. The sea of people in front of me went absolutely bananas.

Then I saw him, he was drenched in sweat, his hair a gorgeous mess on his head from all the dancing. He locked eyes with me. I looked away but I knew what was about to happen, he kissed and hi fived his way through fans to get to me. I felt his incredibly warm arm slung around my shoulder.

"fucking kendall!" I then huffed out knowing that this was a complete set up.

Logan chuckled at me and sang his song as he swayed with his arm wrapped around me.

"will you talk with me tonight?" He spoke in to my ear over the music as James sang his part of the song in another section of the crowd

I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded, all the girls that surrounded me were in complete awe of me. I felt a bit bad robbing one of them of their life dream to have a hug from Logan Henderson as he sung in their ear.

As the song finished Logan gave me a kiss on my hand and walked back to the stage, again hugging, kissing and high fiving his way through the crowd.

I left just before the end to beat the crowds. I didn't really want to meet up with Logan, I honestly felt I had nothing to say and didn't want to hear his excuses. I did however feel he had gone to a lot of trouble conspiring with kendall to get me in that crowd.

I didn't go back stage, I just went back to the bus, it would be quiet on here tonight as everyone else was celebrating the last night of the tour, so I doubt anyone would be back anytime soon... I was wrong as Logan soon appeared.

"hey can I come aboard?" He asked at the door.

"yeah sure... I thought you would be going out first" I said quietly.

"no, I really wanted to talk to you" he said sitting down at the little corner table. I left my seat I was on and sat opposite him at the small table.

"you know who I am don't you?" I finally asked after looking at him for sometime.

"of course I do... I know exactly who you are" he replied.

Why did you pretend you didn't then Logan, I don't understand... Why didn't you call me back?" I asked now feeling emotional.

"I was waiting for you to say hi Logan, or something, I was scared to talk to you and when you let kendall introduce us I just freaked out and said nice to meet you... I'm sorry"

"why didn't you call me back? You broke my heart" I said now tears spilling over.

"... Gaby... the day you left for Germany I got the call to say I got the part as Logan Mitchell in big time rush. I had a long chat with my agent and he explained how my life was going to transform over night. That first text you sent when your plane landed in Germany I will never forget" he said.

"my first text? I sent you hundreds Logan" I argued.

"yes I know but your first text was something along the lines of 'just touched down in Germany, I miss you so much already. I cant take being apart from you'" he replied, relaying the exact words from a text message I had sent him so many years ago.

"so.. I was being honest. I loved you Logan. You lied to me!" I said wiping my face.

"I loved you too, I honestly did. But how was I meant to explain to you that I was about to move to LA. You had gone to Germany and I was about to be a part of some insane celebrity world. the promise I made you was gonna turn to shit. We were going to be apart... no matter what, I didn't want to tell you I was going to hurt you, so I thought it best to just let you go." He explained.

"I cried myself to sleep for weeks Logan." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Gaby... I honestly just tried to spare your feelings, I knew if I talked to you then I would say what my heart wanted and not what my head needed to" he replied.

"why have you got that picture that I found of us?" I asked.

"it comes every where with me, it reminds me of being who I really am. I was pissed off that night and chucked it on the floor" he revealed.

"look, I didn't think I would ever get the chance to speak to you again, I'm so glad that you are here, I really want to make amends, I'm still that Logan I used to be" he insisted.

"I'm not so sure you are" I replied.

"can we start again? From scratch, forget we know each other at all" he said.

"Logan I don't want to forget what we had, your the only person I've ever loved... Did ever love... I just want to go home and forget this tour happened" I said with a sigh.

"okay... Would you like to spend one last evening with me... We are all going home tomorrow. have a proper catch up?" He asked.

"I would like that logues... Isn't Kate going to be expecting you to be with her tonight?" I asked knowing he had spent practically the entire tour with her in his bed.

"Kate is just company Gaby... There is no future in that" he said.

I nodded "so is that what I was the night before I left for Germany? Just company?" I asked.

"no... No way. Geez, I adored you. I loved you so much, I've never felt that way since... That's why I've always kept that photograph" he explained.

"you hurt me so much" I said with new tears falling down my face.

Logan got up from his seat and came and sat next to me. "don't cry... I'm so sorry. Least I got a chance to explain it to you. I never thought I would see you again" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry... Your right though, this is good. It does help me..." I sniffed.

"if I could turn the clock back I would Gaby... If it would change anything... We still wouldn't of been together though ... Maybe this is fate?" He whispered as he looked me in the eye.

"maybe it is" I said as I put my hand in his.

"its still there ... Our click, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"yeah.. Yeah it is" I replied.

"... I'm sorry but if this is the last time I'm going to see you then I need to do this" he said then planted his lips on mine.

I pulled away instantly, taken aback from his contact.

"Logan!" I said with half a moan and half a giggle.

"I don't want another regret that's all" he replied with a gorgeous crooked smile.

"I guess not... They eat you alive don't they!" I said squeezing his hand that I still held.

Logan didn't reply he just leaned in for another kiss. I let it happen this time, I didn't fight it, I enjoyed it. It was soft, slow, just how I remembered it. It was like our lips and our tongues were made for one another.

He took my face in one of his hands. "I've never stopped being in love with you Gaby. I need you to know that and remember it forever"

"logues I'm not silly enough to fall for your charm again on our last night together" I said giving him another little kiss.

"I didn't charm you the first time round, but that's not what I'm offering... I don't want this to be our last night together. I want to get to know you again... We can do that now, we didn't have a choice before" he said rubbing my face with his thumb.

"I would like that Logan" I replied.

"did you want to come out with the guys with me?" He then asked looking at his watch.

"um... No I don't really fancy going out, sorry" I said looking away from him.

"its cool, I was hoping you would say that, you want to hang out here? Just chat, chill out?" He said with a smile.

Again I nodded, a night alone with Logan sounded perfect.

We started off snuggled up in front of the small TV that was on the bus, we would kiss and cuddle, but as the hours ticked by my eyes didn't want to stay awake.

"logues you want to cosy up on my bunk? Nothing funny, just wanna stay like this with you". I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"sounds perfect" he said as he unwrapped me from him and stood up.

I climbed up in to my bunk bed, followed by Logan. my heart hammered away. He was a true gent though, he didn't try anything on. We chatted about our 5 weeks together when we were young and what happened after I had left Texas. It was good to fill in the missing gaps, I fell asleep squashed in to Logan on my tiny bunk bed on the bus. Both of us still fully clothed. The last thing I knew, was Logan kissing me on the forehead as I snuggled in the crook of his arm.

I vaguely remember James coming inside the bus in the early hours and getting in to his bunk bed. He must of noticed Logan but I heard him snoring before too long, I guess he was used to Logans bed habits by now that the amusing novelty factor had worn off. I drifted off to sleep again as I cuddled In to Logan but was woken up by shouting.

"what the fuck?" I heard then felt Logan sit up, I too sat up and blinked my eyes as the light had been turned on.

Kate was on board looking really pissed off.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Logan, you complete bastard!" She said slapping his leg, as it was the only thing she could reach.

"Kate, I told you... " logan replied.

"no you said it was a shame it would be ending, you never said that you were now fucking that bitch!" She screamed.

"I'm still dressed! I haven't fucked her! don't call her a bitch. you knew it was nothing serious between us" Logan said rubbing his face trying to wake himself up.

"screw you Logan!... You fucking bastard" she shouted then stormed off the bus.

"way to go Logan... Another member of staff gone now" I heard James mumble from his bunk "turn the light out!" He added

Logan jumped down from my bunk and switched the light out. I heard him take his shirt off then he climbed back in to bed with me. He felt warm and safe. I didn't care that Kate was hurting, I didn't like her, she didn't like me.

I fell back to sleep with the only person I had loved, hoping that somehow some way things would be easy this time round.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan & gaby chapter 4.

Once back in Los Angeles there was a lot of good byes. And a chaotic mess of people sorting their luggage out,

I went to LAX airport with Logan, he was going home to Texas and I was headed to Florida. We said some goodbyes in the departure lounge before I had to go through to my gate, we had swapped numbers and he said he would text me while he waited for his flight.

I believed every word, just as I had before. I felt sad as I boarded the plane, I placed my head phones on and closed my eyes, I held my phone in my hands praying to feel it vibrate with a text, the entire flight went by without one single text or missed call. I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

As I bit back disappointed tears that Logan had inflicted on me I made my way to the baggage claim. As I waited scanning the conveyor belt for my bags I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I got the biggest shock to see Logans brown eyes smiling back at me.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed with delight.

"I boarded your flight... Just bought a ticket a boarded" he beamed an excited smile. "I was hoping I could get to know you properly... Really properly" he said.

I hugged the life from him "I thought you had forgotten me again" I whispered in to his neck as he held me close.

"I never forgot about you the first time Gaby" he said smiling.

"where are you going to stay? Your welcome at mine" I asked, puzzled now knowing he was hundreds of miles from home.

"I thought you lived with your parents?" He asked.

I shook my head "no they live near me, but I've got my own place" I said taking him all in like I hadn't seen him in years and not just hours.

"im going to book a hotel but maybe we could carry on our cuddling if I came back to yours for dinner? ... My treat!" he grinned.

"Logan... I can't believe you got on the same flight as me. Your crazy... You could be home by now" I said still staring at him.

"I know... But... I just want to be with you. You feel right, you've always felt right Gaby... I love you" he whispered as he leant down to kiss me.

Everything changed from that second on. He had shown he cared for me by doing something crazy like this, now he was kissing me and saying he loved me. I just wanted to bury myself in him. Let me be his.

"you can stay with me" I smiled.

"no, I will be a gent and get a hotel" he insisted and kissed my nose.

"well in that case I will cook you an amazing dinner... So MY treat!" I beamed.

once I left Logan in the taxi to get himself to the hotel I went to the shops and got in the makings of something nice for our reunion dinner.

Time ticked on, I tried to make myself look as pretty but as casual as possible, making full use of my own shower, it was so nice compared to the hotel and venue showers we had been using.

I was in my little kitchen, humming as I prepare the meal.

Logan was due to be here in fifteen minutes, and I had just finished getting dressed for him. I had decided on wearing a bright red dress that flows over my curves, accentuating my little waist and my big boobs.

I decide the pasta was perfectly cooked before draining the water from it and adding my homemade marinara sauce. I turned off the stove and placed the completed meal on the quaint table of my dining room.

I heard a knock on the door, my heart pumped my blood around at an accelerated rate.

a smile smacked on my face as i practically hopped over to my door.

Opening it I saw my beautiful Logan, with his kind smiling eyes for the second time today.

"You have some scruff on your face logues," I said rubbing my hand over the stubble he now wore.

"I'm a bit more of a man since the we dated" he replied.

"dated? Your assuming I want to date you again?" I giggled

his handsome brown eyes gave a mischievous glint in them as he walked in, "I was hoping... Yeah" he said as he looked around the house, scanning details with his eyes.

he was looking sexy in a dark shirt. I gathered it must be new as I hadn't seen it before, we all lived off of limited luggage on tour.

he leaned in to kiss me, pressing me against the wall of my apartment. his hands framed my face as his tongue traced my lower lip, before gently sucking on it.

he pulled my lip, then released it from his teeth's gentle grasp.

my breathing turned hard, my back pressed against the wall. his hands slid slowly down my body, along my neck, over my shoulders, down my arms, brushing the sides of my breasts, and to my waist. I shivered, my nipples growing hard, restrained by my bra.

Logan looked into my eyes as I began to lose control.

"I've missed you, baby." he whispered to me, smiling like he was up to no good, or possibly something very good.

his whispered words made my insides tingle. I licked my lips where his tongue was seconds before,

" mmm I've missed you, too logues." I said now biting my own lip, feeling myself blush.

Logan grinned at me "what are you thinking about?" He asked, which was officially the worst chat up line I had heard.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to take you straight to my bedroom" I confessed

Logans smile widened, but I felt my cheeks redden as I felt embarrassment take over looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

I closed the small gap of space between us that has formed in the last few seconds. his hands rested on my waist as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

I kissed his smooth skin, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. My breasts pressed closely to his chest.

I moved my lips upwards, along his scruffy jawline, and over to his ear. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, my tongue sliding over it and caressing it. The breath from my nose tickling as it blows into his ear.

his hands travelled from my waist to my back. Logan trailed his fingers lightly over my spine, giving me goosebumps and I let out a soft moan.

his fingers went up until they reached my shoulder blades. he gently massaged my shoulders, his large soft hands slowly migrating to my neck, and then down my front. his fingers lingering over my breasts.

Again, Logan looked up at me, his eyes never failed to mesmerize me, and he finally increased the pressure of his fingers on my soft yet firm breasts.

My hard nipples pinched by his fingers through the fabric of my bra and dress. Logans strong hands cupping my breasts... squeezing.

I moaned in pleasure. I pressed my whole body closer to him, wanting more. My dampening underwear rubbing and grinding against his thighs through our clothing which was becoming an annoyance.

I tugged on the collar of his shirt, the top button busting open. Quickly I undo the rest of the buttons, revealing his sculpted chest.

I slid his shirt off, my hands gliding over his smooth chest, to the tops of his shoulders, I pushed at the fabric easing his shirt off so it slides to the ground.

I kissed his muscly chest. My nose trailing along his collar bone.

I stepped around him, my fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. I pulled Logan through my apartment, to the closed door leading to my bedroom.

Gaining back control, he pushed me firmly against the door, pressing his hard body against my soft one.

I gasped into his ear as his fingers rub against my breasts, massaging them.

his fingers finding my hard nipples again, pinching them hard. Logan pulled my dress open, revealing more of my black bra, then he pulled the left cup of my bra down and sucked my erect nipple. Needing more, he slid his hands roughly up my nylon covered thighs, pulling my dress over my head and throwing it to the floor.

Logan quickly unclasped my bra and my large perky breasts were fully revealed.

his lips wrapped around my left nipple, sucking hard on it. Logan practically growled with my nipple filling his mouth. Teasing it with his tongue.

he carried on biting it, circling his tongue over it, and pulling his mouth off of it every now and then to blow cool air against it, wet from his saliva.

With his lips wrapped around my right nipple, he turned the doorknob to my bedroom, and we eagerly entered it, turning on the lights.

Logan lay me gently on the bed. his mouth releasing it's grip on my hard nipple. he stood at the end of the bed looking at me laying with my legs spread slightly, only wearing my black panties. I looked up at him, spreading my legs further, enjoying the look of animalistic lust growing in his eyes,

"What do you want to do with me now?" I asked...

The end


End file.
